


The way I do

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Fucking With Feelings, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Playful sex acts, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prophetic Visions, Sex, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers Is A Gentleman, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Visions, steve rogers to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: The visions keep her up. She sketches in the same gym that Steve boxes at when his insomnia keeps him up, which is most nights. Tonight, their paths cross for an unexpected reason and with a surprising outcome.





	The way I do

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for a Tumblr challenge but the hosting blog deactivated.
> 
> My prompt was 'I wish you could see you the way I do.'

On the night’s she couldn’t sleep, she’d wander over to the boxing gym across the street. It was 24 hours. But after midnight most nights, there was only ever one other person there. She would sit on one of the old wooden plank benches with a sketch pad and draw. Sometimes in color but most times in graphite or charcoal. She would draw him. It wasn’t always him though. And if it was, it wasn’t always the way he was now.  
Of course, tonight she couldn’t sleep. Night terrors again. She’d been having them a lot lately. Horrible visions of aliens and dragons coming through a giant hole in the sky. She sat down on the bench and began to draw. It wasn’t Steve tonight. It was the hole in the sky. It should have been beautiful. A brilliant sunny sky with an opening into deep space. It filled her with dread. The faster she drew, the feeling intensified until she felt on the verge of panic and vomiting.  
She had become so focused on the image coming to life by her hands that she didn’t notice the sound of his fists on the heavy bag had stopped. She felt the bile in the throat. She threw the book and pencils to the ground ran for the bathroom. The toilet lid clattered seconds before her stomach rid itself of everything within. When her stomach stopped spasming, she stood at the sink, rinsing her mouth out and splashing cold water on her face and neck.  
Something was coming. She felt it. Her urgency to draw the hole in the sky vanished. Her limbs felt heavy and her head light. Every step felt like trudging through molasses. Her scuffing feet came to a stop. He stood with his back to her, the sketchbook in his hands. She noted that he’d picked up the mess she’d made.  
His back straightened. She froze. Steve Rogers turned around and handed her the sketchbook. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“ He caught her just before she collapsed. “Hey. Are you alright?” Her pulse was strong but her breath was shallow. He could still smell the stomach acid on her breath.  
“S-sorry, Captain Rogers…So tired.”  
He set her down on the bench. “Are you sure you’re alright?”  
Her head lolled sleepily. “Fine, captain. Just need to get to bed.” She started to stand up but couldn’t.  
“Where do you live?” She pointed to the building across the street. He looked around the empty gym. “Ok, stay…stay here.” He urged her to lay down on the bench. Unwrapping his hands as he walked back across to the heavy bag. He tossed the tape into the trash before zipping and grabbing his bag. He tucked her pencils and book into an exterior pocket before lifting her easily in his free arm. “Which apartment is yours?”  
“3B, sir.” Steve adjusted his hold on her as exited the gym and crossed the street. She was the first human physical contact he’d had since waking up that wasn’t medical personnel. She felt soft and warm against him which disarmed him.  
As Steve carried her up the stairs, he knew she wouldn’t have been able to do this on her own in her condition. She sighed and looped her arms around his neck. Her hot breath fell against his neck and ear. He swallowed, stretching and rolling his neck against the unexpected pleasant sensation that flooded through him. He was aware of the way her breasts moved against his chest with her breathing and his progress up the stairs.  
“Where’s your key, doll?” Her soft steady breath told him that she’d fallen asleep in his arms. “Doll?” He didn’t know much about her, but he knew she came to the gym most nights he was there. She never bothered him. She’d sit and draw. Sometimes, he’d catch her looking at him but she never approached him and she never made him feel uncomfortable or awkward. But he felt like he knew her, sort of kind of. He jostled her, but she only sighed and turned her body into his. “Doll, you need to tell me where your key is.”  
He set his duffel bag down and patted her visible areas for her keys. He felt acute discomfort at pawing her in the hallway in the middle of night where anyone could see them and get the wrong idea. He sighed. His options were pretty clear. Sit in the hall with her until morning. That was not ideal but he would if he had to. He wasn’t doing anything else the rest of the night. Search her unconscious person for her keys. That he was not comfortable doing. At all. Take her to his place. He didn’t mind this option but he didn’t want her to freak out. And it would look awkward and draw a lot of unwanted attention carrying her to his place. And last option, break the doorknob.  
Steve shoved his fingers through his short blonde hair then looked at the sleeping woman on his shoulder. He sighed. The metal crunched easily then snapped. He would leave her a new one tomorrow. He carried her inside. A look around told him that she lived alone. He followed the hall to the bedroom and laid her on her bed. His brow pinched as he looked at her. She wouldn’t be comfortable with her shoes on. He tugged them off and set them to the side of the bed. He glanced around the room. With a smile, he retrieved a blanket from a chair and laid it over her.  
She hummed in her sleep and cuddled the blanket closer. If it not for his enhanced hearing, he wouldn’t have heard her softly say ‘Thanks, Steve’. He smiled to himself. The next time she came to the gym, he would talk to her. He would ask her out for coffee.  
He closed the door to her apartment and picked up his bag again. It slowly swung inward. Steve frowned. This wouldn’t do. He couldn’t leave her alone and unconscious with an open door. He wiped his hand down his face. He should have just taken her back to his place, risked the attention and her freak out.  
Steve stepped back into the apartment and closed the door to. He set his bag in front of it to hold it shut. He looked around the living room. With yet another sigh, he sat in the overstuffed chair facing the door. A sketchbook lay on the coffee table open to a picture of him. His curiosity got the better of him. He couldn’t help but smile that they had something in common with art. He noticed she drew him. A lot. In the gym but also doing things she had no way of knowing.  
He startled at the picture of him half frozen in ice. He’d seen this before. It had been in his file with S.H.I.E.L.D. He didn’t think she was an agent. She never put off that vibe. She could be though. This could be a trick to get him back into the fold. He set the sketchbook and went to check on her. She moved more toward the center of the bed but she was still curled in on herself under the blanket. No, he didn’t think was an agent.  
Steve sat back down and finished flipping through the book. It should have unsettled him. The amount of sketches she had of him. The things she sketched. But it only peeked his curiosity. He picked up the book that had been underneath. His eyebrows rose and his eyes widened slightly. He knew this had to have been something from her imagination. No way she had ever seen this before. His naked back down to his ass and sleeping profile, a sheet between his legs and over one of them partially. The next one, his head thrown back in ecstasy, bare-chest with his hands on someone’s head. He swallowed. He should definitely stop looking. He should wait in the hall until she woke up. He should be creeped out and uncomfortable.  
Steve turned to the next page. He licked his lips. It was her…well and him. Them precisely. It was her under him. He swallowed again and finally noticed that his trousers had grown tight and uncomfortable. He glanced down at the bulge in his sweat pants. He didn’t dare touch it or risk making the problem worse. He quickly thumbed through the sketches. Him nude by himself, her nude by herself, them together in sexual and intimate positions. The last two drawings gave him pause. His brow furrowed. They were in each other’s arms, dancing. And the last…it was him, carrying her and his bag across the street.

She sucked in a breath through her nose. Her head gave a throb. This happened after one of her episodes. She rolled onto her back then sat up. She looked around her darkened room. Wait. How did she-? The last thing she remembered was Steve standing at the bench with her sketchbook. Fuck! Her head gave a throb at the thought of the hole in the sky. She kicked the blanket off and stood up. She looked around her room. Her shoes were beside her bed. She paused.  
No way she’d gotten across the street and up the stairs let alone into bed AND taken her shoes AND covered herself up. Her head gave a painful throb. She needed aspirin. Something. She shrugged off her hoodie. She’d worry about logistics after she took something for her head. One problem at a time. She shed the lounge pants and left them by the bed. She missed the bag by the front door in the dark, stubbing her toe on it.  
“Oh! Fuck!” She grabbed her toe and hopped a couple steps. “The fuck?”  
“It’s mine. Sorry.” She screamed and stumbled back against the wall. “Hey. It’s ok.” He stood up and moved behind the chair, putting more space between them. She felt along the wall in the dark until the ceiling light flooded the room with light and her head with pain.  
“Steve? I mean, Captain Rogers?”  
“Yes.”  
“You brought me up here.”  
“Yes, you collapsed then passed out. You were able to tell me where you lived. So I brought you home.”  
“But you didn’t leave?” She glanced from him to the bag on the floor in front of the door.  
“I wanted to make sure you were ok. Plus, I kind of…broke your door knob.” He ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Broke my…” She looked from him back to the door. “Holy fuck.”  
“I was going to replace it tomorrow. But I didn’t feel comfortable leaving you alone and unconscious with an open door.”  
“I appreciate that. But-” He raised an eyebrow. “my key was in the hoodie pocket.”  
He nodded. “I couldn’t feel it and I wasn’t about to search you for it.”  
“Again, I appreciate that.” She noticed her sketchbooks open on the table. Forgetting she was in only a tee shirt and underwear, she walked around the table and picked them both up. “You looked at my drawings.” It wasn’t a question.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.”  
“You were looking at them in gym just before I passed out. I remember.”  
“I was. Again, I’m sorry. I’m…I’m an artist myself and I was curious. I crossed the line. I apologize.”  
“Where is my book? Did you leave it at the gym?”  
“No, it’s in my bag.” He pointed to the bag in front of the door. He raised both hands to show he meant no threat and moved around the back of the couch, keeping it between them. He pulled it and her pencils out. “Here.”  
She took it from him then dropped everything but the book she’d been drawing at the gym. She opened it to the hole in the sky. “What is this?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Whatever it is…it’s coming.” Her head throbbed and she dropped the book. “I’ll be right back.” She disappeared into the bathroom. He should leave. She was fine. He should leave now. She stood in the doorway watching him have his internal debate. “Coffee?”  
“Black.” He stood against the kitchen counter while she prepped her coffee pot. “Are you psychic?”  
She laughed. “No.” She leaned against the counter. “I have visions. Sometimes.”  
“Of?”  
She shrugged. “Sometimes, it’s something innocuous like my coffee shop being out of my favorite syrup. Or running into an old friend from high school. I don’t realize it’s come to pass until I get that déjà vu moment.” She pulled down two coffee cups. “Are you hungry?”  
“I could eat.” He was thankful she didn’t see the covetous look he raked down her body.  
“Do you like pancakes?”  
“I do.” He watched her move around the kitchen, prepping the pancake batter and the griddle. She pushed a hot cup of black coffee into his hands as she passed on the way to the fridge. “Tell me more about your visions.”  
She sighed. “Sometimes…” She swallowed “Sometimes, they’re bad things.” She pointed into the living room. “That…” She shuddered. “…is a very bad thing, Steve.” She hugged herself. Before second guessing or stopping himself, before he’d even realized he was even moving, he wrapped her in his arms. She let herself be held for a moment before she slipped her arms around his waist. She pressed her face into his chest. His hand rubbed up and down her back. She took a deep, shaky breath, breathing him in until her head swam with his scent.  
She looked at up him to find him looking down at her. He ducked his head and captured her lips. She froze in surprise then melted into him. Her hands moved up his back and held him close. Their tongues danced. He reached up to hold the side of her face. When they broke, he smiled. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.”  
“Shut up and kiss me like that again.”  
He smirked, laughing softly. “Yes, ma’am.” He took his time this go round. His lips brushed back and forth on hers. She opened her mouth wider, her tongue poking out just the tip impatient to taste him again. He pressed a soft, firm kiss full on her lips then at the corners. She whined which made him chuckle.  
“What’s wrong, doll?”  
“Steve.” She sighed in frustration. His tongue traced her bottom lip.  
“Yea, doll?”  
“Kiss me.”  
“I am.” His teeth nipped her bottom lip before he kissed it again.  
“But I wanna taste you.” He sighed before his tongue swept into her mouth. He squeezed her very slightly against him. Her tongue lazily twirled with his. She moved her arms to wrap around his shoulders as she sighed in contentment. His hands dropped to rest on the swell of her ass. When she didn’t discourage him, he grabbed it with both hands and pulled her bodily against him. She moaned around his tongue. She could feel his cock, long and thick and hard, pressed between them. She sniffed, her face scrunching at the smell of hot metal and burnt butter. “Fuck.” She pulled away, reluctantly. She brushed her hair out of her face, her heart thundering in her chest. She turned the heat down and carefully wiped off the burnt butter.  
“I’m sorry. I distracted you.”  
“It’s alright. I enjoyed the distraction.” She smiled over her shoulder at him, biting her lip. Her hard nipples pressed against the soft fabric of the tee. She dropped more butter on the skillet then pancake batter.  
Steve took the chance of moving up behind her. He slipped his hands around her waist. Her body felt warm against his, thawing something inside him that hadn’t thawed when they’d dug him out of the ice. His palms skimmed over her belly then up under her shirt. She sighed and leaned back into him. “I can stop if you want me to.”  
“No, you’re…” She sighed. “…you’re good.” His large hands cupped her breasts under the shirt. He pressed his lips to her neck. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. He trailed his parted lips along her ear lobe.  
“Can I tell you something?” His lips ghosted against her ear lobe. He pinched and tugged on her nipples, massaging the weight of her breasts in his hands.  
“Of course, Steve.”  
“I haven’t touched anyone…anything since I woke up.” She swallowed and opened her eyes long enough to flip the pancakes. He sucked the tender of flesh of her lobe between his teeth. “I’m glad it’s you.” Steve continued to knead her breasts beneath the shirt and kiss her neck, moving along the back to the other side, nipping and scraping his teeth lightly along her skin. He made note of every time her breath hitched and her blood pulsed.  
“Do you…” She licked her lips and tried to focus. “Would you like to go to my bedroom?”  
“I’ll let you finish what you’re doing.” ‘Let you’… Normally, she would have popped off a smart ass comment but he kept her on edge, carefully dismantling her self-control. ‘Let you’ also reminded her that if he could easily take her at any moment. “We’re gonna need them for after.”  
She laughed, tossing her head back. He struck her neck like a viper, biting and kisses. Her laugh changed abruptly to a moan. “You…you keep that up and we’re not making it to…the...bed...room…” Her voice went soft and breathy, her words trailing off as he slipped his hand under the elastic of her panties. “Steve.”  
He hummed against her ear. “Keep going.” Her chest hitched. His hand paused. “Keep going, doll. And I will.”  
She laughed softly to herself, focusing on flipping the pancakes. “How many pancakes would you like. Steve?”  
“Just finish the batter. You’re gonna need it.”  
“Oh.”  
He chuckled and kissed her neck, slipping his hand further down. “Damn, doll, you’re so wet.” He teased a finger between her pussy lips then circled her clit. Her body jerked. She poured a third batch of pancakes on the griddle.  
Steve palmed her cunt, using his thumb to rub her clit up and down and in circles. He pushed his fingers into her slick cunt. She moaned, pushing her ass back against him. He held her still and ground against his hard cock against her ass. She sighed and pushed back more against him. He kissed her neck, pumping his fingers in and out of her. Her legs began to tremble.  
“Flip the pancakes, doll.”  
“You’re killing me, Rogers.” He laughed and nipped her neck. She flipped the first two just fine but the third folded in half. “Fuck.” His fingers caressed her sweet spot and the fourth pancake landed partially off. “Steve.”  
“Sorry, sweetheart.”  
“No, you’re not.” She adjusted the pancake back onto the griddle.  
“You’re right. I’m not.” He wrapped his arm around her chest, holding her tightly. She couldn’t get away if she tried. He moved his hand from the top of her panties to the side, pushing his fingers back inside her. She shuddered against him. “I want you to cum. Can you do that for me, doll?”  
She whimpered and nodded. “Yes, Steve. Please.”  
“Next batch, sweetheart.” His fingers slowed, causing her to whine. She hurried through the motions for the fourth and last batch of pancakes. He hummed against the column of her throat. “Good girl, doll.”  
“Fuck…”  
“You like that?”  
She nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do.”  
He groaned in her ear. “Then be a good girl and cum for me.” His fingers started pumping again, faster and faster, exuding an obscene, wet sound that made her belly twist tighter around her orgasm. Steve pressed his forehead against the back of her head. “I feel it, sweetheart. It’s right there. Give it to me.” Her body shook, quivering on the precipice as he fucked her with his fingers. Her palm slapped against the cabinet and she thrust her hips back against his throbbing cock. Her orgasm swept over her, making her twitch and shake. When it was over, she sagged against him. Steve kissed the top of her head. “Thank you.”  
She laughed breathlessly. “Shouldn’t I be thanking you?”  
He laughed then kissed her hair again. “Flip the pancakes, sweetheart.” She did as he said. He continued to softly stroke her pussy, dotting light kisses along her neck and ears. She sighed contentedly, leaning back into him.  
“I could get used to this.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Fixing pancakes and getting fingered in the middle of the night by a beautiful person. You damn right, yeah.” He laughed then squeezed her. “I mean, I’m not implying that this is anything more than it is.”  
“It’s ok, doll. I knew what you meant.” He waited until she’d taken the last batch of pancakes off the griddle and turned the burner off before he removed his hand from her panties. She looped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side. He locked eyes with her as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices off his digits. Her lips parted, her pupils dilating with unbridled lust. He closed his eyes and moaned in delight. She whimpered. It was not fair just how fucking sexy this man was. Was he even fucking trying?  
When he opened his eyes, the blue in them was gone. Dark pools stared at her. “Are you ready to eat?”  
“Definitely, doll.” He lifted her up by his hands on the junction of her ass and thighs and planted her on the table. She propped herself up on her elbows and had started to ask what he was doing when he dropped into a chair and yanked her body towards him. She didn’t play coy. She knew exactly what he was planning to do. He locked eyes with her as he trailed his fingers up her dripping slit then brought them to his mouth again. “I love the way you taste, doll.”  
She let her mouth drop open. He thrust his saliva-slick fingers into her cunt and went straight for her sweet spot. She bucked off the table, crying out. He kept his eyes locked on her face as he lowered his mouth to her pussy. He, swear to god, he fucking smirked just before his tongue touched her clit. Her face flushed and she began to pant. His tongue lapped at her clit then he sucked it.  
“Steve, oh god…I’m gonna cum.”  
“Again so soon?” He nipped her at her playfully. She back arched. He laughed at the ‘what the fuck’ look on her face. He nuzzled against her pussy, getting her juices all over his cheeks. He crooked her fingers against her sweet spot and made her scream. He licked her clit then sucked, licked then sucked, licked then sucked, all the while fucking his fingers in and out of her.  
Her chest felt light and her body trembled. She arched off the table but Steve laid a hand on her belly, holding her down. “Steve!” He growled against her. Her fingers tugged on his hair. He hit her spot over and over again until she screamed a second time and tried to come off the table as she soaked him.  
He wiped down his face then tugged the sweatpants down his thighs. His thick, long cock bobbed in its freedom. The tip glistened with precum. He wanted to feel her mouth on him but there’d be time for that after pancakes. Now, now, with her so close to him, his need became frantic. “Come on, baby doll.” He pulled her up by her forearms. She slid off the table and onto his lap. He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just been so long.”  
“It’s ok, baby.” She cupped a hand on his jaw. “I’m right here.” She braced her feet on the rungs of the chair and lifted herself up. He held himself straight for her. He wanted to look at her face but he also wanted to watch his cock disappear inside her. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck. He watched until he was halfway inside her then he needed to see her face. Her eyes were on him. Her face flushed and mouth dropped open.  
“Are you okay, doll?”  
“Yeah, yeah…just taking it slow. In case no one ever told you, you’ve got a nice big dick.” It was his turn to blush. He nipped her lip in response then pulled her down the rest of the way. She through her head back and groaned deep and almost demonic. “Oh fuck, Steve…”  
“You sure you’re okay?” He brushed the hair from her face then held her to look at her to see if she was lying.  
“I’m good, Steve.” She grabbed onto his wrist then rolled her hips. His breath hitched, pleasure surging through him.  
“Fuck.”  
“Yeah…”  
He dropped a hand to her hip, letting her control the motion. They rested their foreheads together. “I can…I can feel every inch of you around me.”  
“So deep.” He pressed his lips to hers. She moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. He growled and deepened the kiss, ravaging her mouth with mercilessly. He rocked his hips up to meet hers. They both became frantic, rolling and rocking, held tight together. She pulled his hair, pulling a grunt from him.  
“Are you close, sweetheart?”  
“Yeah, oh fuck yes, captain.” He clenched his jaw. Her use of his rank sent a thrill through him. He was discovering things he’d never thought to try with the USO girls.  
“Be my good girl, sweetheart. Be my good girl and cum all over this cock.” His Brooklyn accent really came out and she laughed breathlessly. Then her orgasm swept over her, leaving her shaking and calling out his name. Steve pushed up from the chair and took them to the floor. Her legs locked around his waist but he pulled them apart. He bent her legs and pushed them into her chest. Her breath came shorter, raspier. His hips snapped with each hard, deep thrust. White fireworks burst across her vision. She grew lightheaded and the next orgasm took her completely by surprise.  
Steve whined at her cunt clenching around him. His thrusts became desperate. He lowered his body against her, pressing their foreheads together one more time. “Steve…” Her name from his lips was the last time. His body stiffened and he came. He looked down at her, panting. “Steve?”  
“Yeah, sweetheart?”  
“I can’t breathe.”  
“Oh. Sorry.” He laid on his back and gathered her onto his chest. “Are you alright?”  
She hummed sleepily. “I’m fantastic.”  
The backs of his fingers ghosted up and down her spine, drawing goosebumps down her arms and pulling her nipples tight. “I’m glad tonight happened.”  
“I would hope so but why?”  
“I’ve noticed you. You’re there most nights that I am. You look tired and upset but I…I was never good at talking to dames before…and I’ve wanted to ask you out for coffee or dinner but didn’t want to be weird about it.”  
She folded her hands on his chest and rested her chin on them. “So you gonna ask me now?”  
Steve leaned up and thumbed her cheek. “Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me sometime?”  
“Yes, Steve.” He smiled and her heart squeezed. He kissed her lips tenderly. He urged her up then carried her into the bedroom. This was one sleepless night that neither of them minded.


End file.
